


Two Weeks Early.

by Ambrollins_PunkLee



Category: WWE
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrollins_PunkLee/pseuds/Ambrollins_PunkLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Seth an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Early.

**Author's Note:**

> 1am thoughts turned into this. Enjoy!

Seth wasn't expecting Dean to show up at his house two weeks before Christmas with a wrapped present in hand. He was sure Dean said he'd be there on the 21st, but there he was standing on his porch with snow flakes in his hair and red blush cheeks.

"Dean?" Seth wobbled on to the porch, "What are you doing here?"

Fillings his eyes Dean huffed and ushered Seth back inside.

"Sit yadd sour ass down princess, we don't want the knee getting even more fucked up." Dean walk around the living room placing the present on the table.

"I had to bring this to you now." Holding out the present to Seth, Dean looked everywhere but at him.

"You know you could have just waited in till Christmas." Seth said as he grabbed the present and start to unwrap it.

"I wanted you to have it now." Was all Dean said back.

Once all the paper was off Seth held a plain brown box, with confusion in his eyes he opened the box and seen another box. It was small and black.

His breath caught as he looked up at Dean. He sat there shocked as Dean took the small box out and got down on one knee.

"Now Seth, you know me, I'm not one for cheesy stuff but uh, I thought why not? We've known each other for five years now, three of which we've been a couple. Three days ago I woke up in a hotel room alone and my first thought was 'I wish Seth was here' and that got me thinking, Seth I want to be able to wake up to you everyday for the rest of my life. I love you so much baby." Tears where starting to fall from both of the men's eyes, and Dean grabbed Seth's hands in his own and stroked over his knuckles. 

"Seth Rollins will you marry me?" He asked opening the box, showing off a small sliver band.

Nodding his yes, Seth threw himself at Dean sobbing into his neck. "Of course I will," he cried into the older man's neck.

Finally pulling Seth away from him, Dean slipped the ring on Seth's finger and pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's crap yeah? Should I change the name?


End file.
